Truly Magical
by TheAuthor300
Summary: Max and Alex are left alone. When they open a mysterious box Max finds their lives are changed forever. (Now up for adoption)


**Disclaimer: The following is fan based parody. Wizards of Waverly Place is owned by Disney**

 **Chapter 1**

"Alex are you listening to us?"

Alex groaned as her eyes left the screen of her phone and towards her parents. Jerry and Theresa looked down on her with a stern stare, much like the ones she's gotten in the past. "I'm listening guys," Alex huffed uncaring about anything around her at the moment.

Jerry crossed his arms over his chest with an eyebrow raised, "Then what did we say?"

Alex exhaled sharply as she scratched the back of her head awkwardly. Theresa rolled her eyes at her delinquent daughter, "We're taking Justin to his interview for WizTech, we'll be back in about 3 hours. In the meantime, you are in charge while we're away. Make sure Max doesn't get into any trouble and he's still grounded from his prank at school." Alex nodded, not listening to a word she was saying. Actually, she really didn't care about what her mother was saying, it was always the same. Justin had been excelling in school since he stepped foot on a campus, WizTech was just another place he could dominate.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Alex replied, trying to sound convincing.

Jerry opened his mouth to chide his daughter but squeaked when he saw the time on his watch, "Uh oh, we have to go!" He opened the door and ushered his wife and so out of the house. "We'll be home soon," called Jerry before rushing out of the door.

Max popped his out down the stairway to peer into the living room. "They gone," asked Max as he slowly crept down the stairs.

"Yup," answered Alex nonchalantly, going back to texting on her phone.

"Good," Max sighed, coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed an orange, twirling his finger around ity to turn it into a cupcake. He stopped before he bit into it he squinted at Alex, "You're not gonna narc on me are you?"

Alex rolled her eyes annoyed as she stood up from the couch and walked up the stairs to her room, "No Max, do whatever you want."

Max smiled, icing all over his face, "Sweet, I'm gonna get my Xbox." He ran up the stairs to his parents' room. Max opened the door to Jerry and Theresa's room and tiptoed inside. He rummaged through their dressers and closet, not finding his Xbox anywhere. Max rubbed his chin as he thought about where they might of hid it, having searched all of the usual spots. His face lit up when he had an idea, he took out his wand and waved it around, "I filled the gym with dirty sock, magic please help find my box."

The tip of his wand shone with glistening light before a trial appeared at his feet. Max followed the trail slowly, smiling when it disappeared under the bed. Max got his knees and lifted the skirt of the bed, his victorious smile dropped into a disappointed frown when he saw it was a regular box. He reached under the bed and took out the box. "This is **not** my Xbox," Max grumbled as he rattled the strange box. Max raised an eyebrow at it when he looked at it closer. It was an old looking box, its burgandy paint chipped revealing the rusty metal, there were slightly rusty chains tangled around the box, all of them connecting to a lock in the center front.

Max took the lock in his hand, squinting at it as his curiousity got the better of him. He smirked when he saw that it was enchanted, " _Looks like someone has a secret._ " He jumped up and ran out of the room, the mysterious box under his arm. Max stopped at Alex's bedroom, banging on the door, "Yo Alex open up!"

"Go away I'm busy," she growled on the other side.

"But it's important," he called back before opening the door. He let out an annoyed sigh when he saw his sister posing on her bed in a tank top and boyshorts for a selfie.

Alex glared at her younger brother, throwing a pillow at his head, "Get out! I'm not dressed!"

"No one cares what you look like in your underwear Alex," Max deadpanned as he went over and threw the box on her bed, "I need you to help me open this."

Alex eyed the box curiously, "What is this thing."

"I don't know, I found it in Mom and Dad's room. The lock has some sort of magic protecting it," Max answered. Alex picked up the box and shook it, "What do you think is in it."

Alex grinned mischievously, "That's what we're gonna find out." She took out her wand and aimed it at the lock, shooting a magical blast at it point blank. Max and Alex ducked as the blast ricocheted around the room. "OK, that didn't work," Alex whispered as she slowly rose from the ground.

Max stared at the box attentatively, "It has to be good if they but that powerful of a block on it." He took out his wand and waved it above the box, "Love on the rocks, unpack the boxes." Max frowned when the box didn't even budge.

"Really," Alex grunted, "That spell unpacks boxes." Max shrugged as he flopped on her bed. After half an hour of trying, Alex had had enough. "What is so damn important!?"

Max huffed defeated, "How about we try 'Open Sesame'?"

Alex glared at Max, "Are you serious? 'Open Sesame'?"

Max shrugged, "We don't have any other options." He extended his arms in front of him, making a goofy face, "Open Sesame!" Immediately, the lock on the box opened much to their shock. After a few seconds of silence, Max raised his hands over his head triumphantly, "Whoo!"

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose as Max danced around her room, "Not going to even think about how that worked, let's just see what's inside." Max nodded and helped his sister take the chains off of the box. They gave each other a look of suspense before Max slowly opened the lid. Alex and Max jumped back when a sparkling pink cloud shot of the strange box. "Ok, what is that," asked Alex confused, the cloud spreading throughout the room.

Max shrugged as his attention shifted from the cloud and to Alex. He couldn't understand it but there was something going on with him, his body seemed to be hotter than usual. " _Speaking of hot, was Alex always so damn sexy,_ " Max thought to himself as he eyed his older sister who was still staring at the cloud. He licked his lips at the sight of Alex's beauty, the tank top she was wearing was almost too small, her flat stomach trailing up to where the tank stopped just below her perky breasts. Her smooth legs mesmerised Max, their appeal rivaling the incredible view of her fit butt in her form fitting boyshorts. Max shook his head, trying to get his thoughts out his head, " _Woah, woah, woah! What the hell!? That's my sister!_ "

"Max, you ok," asked a worried Alex, her breathing shallow for some reason.

Max ran his fingers through his hair, "Uh, yeah, yeah I'm ok."

She didn't know what in the world was going on with her, it felt like she was her fire. Alex's thighs rubbed together uncontrollably, she couldn't tell if it was sweat or something else, but she was definitely soaked down there. Her eyes would not look away from Max no matter how hard she tried. Alex bit her lip as her gaze traveled up and down her younger brother's body. Over the years Max had grown into something out of her wildest dreams. His dopey childish mug transformed into a handsome face, strong jaw, a bright smile filled with boyish charm and captivating eyes that could make your heart melt. His scrawny stick body developed into one with growing muscles he gained from his training for the Wizard Competition which matched with his lightly tanned skin he gained from their mother's side.

Alex cursed under her breath at her strange thoughts, " _What is going on?_ " She was taken from her self loathing when she felt Max's fingers intertwine with hers. She glanced down at their hands before looking back at Max, gasping when she realized that their faces were inches apart from each other. "What're you doing," Alex asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I don't know," Max responded, his breath as ragged as hers. Their eyes glazed over as their lips came closer and closer together. Max tried to fight it with all of his might but he couldn't, his body wasn't responding to him, as if it were possessed by someone else. Their lips trembled as they grazed against each other, that simple contact making every part of their bodies jump,

Max pressed his lips to Alex's, realising an inaudible moan. He put his hand to nape of her neck, deepening the sensational kiss. Alex slowly wrapped her arms around his torso despite her mind screaming at her to pull away from him. She moaned as his tongue pushed between her lips and into her mouth, the invader exploring the inside. Alex fell back on her bed, pulling Max with her, their mouths still linked in the passionate lip lock.

Max ran his hands up and down her petite frame, her soft skin almost hotter than his. He groaned as he began to grind his hips into Alex's, receiving a moan from her. Alex slid her hands underneath his shirt to feel his searing skin. Max removed his mouth from hers so he could attack the tender skin of her neck. Alex let out pleasured whimpers as Max teased the sensitive spots on her collarbone, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh. She scraped her nails down his back gently, biting her lip when his groans echoed in her ears.

Alex gasped when one of Max's glided up her stomach and cupped her breast. Max squeezed and kneaded the mound of flesh tenderly, his touch making Alex hotter. Max made a trail from her neck to her cleavage with tongue, kissing each mound when he reached them. He lifted her tanktop and immediately covered one with his mouth, cupping the other in his strong hand. Alex moaned as Max's tongue circled around her nipple before taking it in his teeth and teasing it. Max's fingers gliding down her quaking stomach and to the waistband of her boyshorts.

He hooked a finger underneath it and slid them down to the middle of her thighs, revealing her glistening lips. Max released the hold he had on her nipple and slowly kissed his way down to her waiting womanhood. He skipped over her entrance when he reached it and kissed the inside of her thighs, nipping at her sensitive skin. Alex whimpered as he pelvis rose so his face would touch her but he held her waist so she couldn't move. "Max please," she plead through her haze, "Don't tease me, I need you." If she had been thinking straight she'd probably ask what was going on with her and her brother but whatever was affecting them had her only focused one thing: Max.

He grinned at his older sister, kissing her pelvis, "As you wish dear sister." Max dragged his tongue along her slit, his painfully slow movements making Alex squirm under him. Alex gasped when his tongue entered her, the new sensation making her toes curl. Max wiggled his tongue around inside of her, rubbing against her moist walls. He replaced his his tongue with a finger, his digit moving in and out of her. Max sent electricity throughout her body when he took her clit in his mouth, sucking in it gently. Alex cried out in pleasure, throwing her head side to side. Max didn't know what he was he doing or how he was doing it, it all just seem natural, almost instinct.

Alex could feel something building up inside of her, something big. She took a handful of Max's hair and pulled him closer to her sex. Her back arched as Max pushed her closer and closer to her breaking point. His finger sped up faster and faster, until she exploded. Her walls clamped around his finger and her thighs wrapped around his head. Alex let out a load, drawn out moan before her body relaxed and she fell back on the bed. Max licked his lips to taste her juices, savoring the taste.

Max pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the other side of the room. Alex bit her lip as she ran her hands along Max's firm abs, the heat radiating from him almost burned. Her hands slowly fell to his jeans, her nimble fingers making quick work of his belt and zipper. With his help, Alex pulled his jeans to his knees, her eyes hungry when she saw the large tent forming in his boxers. She slipped her hand down the waistband of his underwear and wrapped her hand around his throbbing manhood.

Max moaned quietly as her hand rubbed his shafted up and down, his legs growing weak every time her finger tickled the head. Alex kissed Max fiercely, her fiery arousal fueling his own. She released his member and ran a single finger along the underside of his length, the sensation driving him crazy. Alex grinned at her brother's desperate expression, climbing onto his lap. She took his earlobe in her teeth and pulled at it, gripping his pride rougher. Alex kissed her younger brother hungrily, "You like that Maxi?"

Max pushed her on her back, surprising Alex. Max took her boyshorts in his teeth and slid them off. He pulled down his pants and boxers, allowing Alex to admire him in his naked glory. He climbed on top of her, the feeling of their bare skin touching was like magic. Alex shifted around anxiously as she felt Max rubbed the tip of his length along her slit. Max's eyes locked with hers, waiting for her approval to enter, his hands unconsciously gripping her waist. Alex nudged Max's leg with her own, signaling him to go further. Max slowly pushed into her without hesitation, grunting when he broke Alex's hymen and bottomed out.

Alex hissed in pain, gritting her teeth as her brother took her virginity. Max kissed Alex tenderly to soothe the pain, gently thrusting in and out of her. Alex moaned softly as Max took one of her nipples in his mouth. She draped her arms around Max's neck, bringing his ear to her mouth, "Take me Max." Max growled as he began to thrust faster and harder into his sister. Alex cried out from the mix of pain and pleasure bolting through her, her arms tightening to hug Max closer.

Max teased the flushed skin of her neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys as he moved. Max couldn't control his movements, his body seemed to be attracted to Alex's. He couldn't help but grin when he felt Alex arch her back into him, her legs shaking beneath him. Alex gasped when she felt his bulbous head strike her g spot, following it with a lustful moan. Max noticed this and hit the spot, loving how Alex writhed under his touch.

Jerry, Theresa and Justin walked into door, Justin with a triumphant grin on his face. "I think I did pretty good, I'm sure to get in," Justin smirked flopping on the couch.

"Alex," called Jerry noticing that his daughter and youngest son were nowhere to be found. Theresa and Jerry looked around the house downstairs and found nothing. They went upstairs, looking in Max's room first to see he wasn't there."

"Ai that boy," Theresa growled in anger, "He is in so much trouble!"

Jerry and Theresa froze when they heard a loud cry coming from Alex's room. Cautiously, they crept over to her room, putting their ears to the door. When they heard Alex shriek, they immediately burst into her room. Their jaws dropped when they saw Max fiercely thrusting into a moaning Alex, both naked and sweaty.

Neither Max or Alex didn't notice their parents presence, their pleasure tampering their awareness. Max gritted his teeth when he felt a tingling feeling in his loins, the feeling building up. Alex wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer as her own orgasm began to grow nearer. Jerry and Theresa looked on in horror as their children ravish each other. They gasped when they saw the old, rusty box opened on the floor next to the bed. "We have to get the cloud in the box," Jerry yelled.

"I told you to get your brother to change the password," Theresa snapped as they rushed over to the box.

Max hugged Alex close to him, his hips slamming into her at full force, his climax just moments away. Alex clung to him for dear life, not wanting for him leave her. Jerry scooped up the box and raised it above his head. The pink cloud formed a funnel and zipped back inside of the box. Alex and Max cried out in ecstasy as their climaxes rocked their bodies, just as the box closed itself.

Alex blinked up at Max dazed as the effects of the magical cloud wore off. Max looked down at her as his mind took control of his body again. Alex gasped and pushed Max off of her, her hands quickly looking for her clothes. "What the fuck are you doing Max," exclaimed Alex as she grabbed a blanket and covered her naked form.

Max look around panicking and confused, "I don't know! What's going on!?"

Jerry ran over and hugged his traumatized daughter, "It's ok sweetie, something happened, we're going to figure this out."

"Oh god I remember," Alex gasped through her sobs. "We opened the box and...the cloud came and...we kissed...OH GOD!"

Max followed Alex with his eyes as she ran out the room crying, "ALEX!" He let his head fell into his hands, " _Oh god what have it done?_ "

To be continued...

 _And that ladies and gentlemen is the first chapter of my new story,_ _ **Truly Magical**_ _. To make things perfectly clear: I did_ _ **NOT**_ _do this because I enjoy the series or to ruin childhoods. A fellow writer challenged me to write this. Never to shrink from an honest challenge, I will write this to the best of my abilities. For those wondering,_ _ **Web of Lovers**_ _is coming back. Please favorite, follow, review and/or share. Thanks for reading! Author out!_


End file.
